


Wait For...Oh.

by dawningli



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>首席科学官的工作包括很多方面。其中一方面就是等待。随时都可能有危机发生——就像该死的月经来潮，还没有固定周期——你必须得守在操作台前。这意味着在没有危机的时间段里，你有很多闲得发慌的时间。他觉得他等了够久，但是Yancy Becket始终按兵不动。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For...Oh.

首席科学官的工作包括很多方面。其中一方面就是等待。随时都可能有危机发生——就像该死的月经来潮，还没有固定周期——你必须得守在操作台前。这意味着在没有危机的时间段里，你有很多闲得发慌的时间。  
Tendo用这些时间训练出一次叼三个甜甜圈，两手拿四杯咖啡的绝技，也用它们与在操作台前经过的各色人等聊天说笑。或者调情。Pentecost在Kaiju来临的时间之外不太管这些。  
然而更多的时间他只是等待。  
他觉得他等了够久，但是Yancy Becket始终按兵不动。  
他和Raleigh一同出现，勾肩搭背，有说有笑。搂着Tendo脖子拉他出去喝酒的是Raleigh，兄弟闹过别扭之后，来找Tendo的是Raleigh。而不是Yancy，始终站在私人距离之外，保持友好微笑的Yancy。  
Tendo一直在等待。Yancy是个高明的骗子和隐藏好手，但Tendo是个观察大师。他花了那么多时间在操作台前坐着——他分析人们。也并不是说他就成了Sherlock，但他熟知Yancy每个动作的含义，熟悉他的气味，熟悉他的情绪。Tendo花了很多时间。他一直在等。  
好比现在，Yancy在他身后，和平常一样俯在操作台上方看着Gipsy的检测数值。Gipsy一切正常，但Tendo能感觉到有哪里不一样了。昨天他让那个小妞在他脖子上留了个痕迹——那妞其实挺小心的，藏在纹身的黑色阴影里。然而Yancy的气场是紧绷的。  
Tendo伸手去摸自己的纹身，手指从微微肿起的轮廓上刮过，Yancy在他身后的吸气声给他听得一清二楚。  
他站起来，往洗手间走，Yancy Becket跟在他身后两步距离。他一边走，一边慢悠悠地把蓝色衬衫的袖子往上卷。

Tendo推开洗手间的门的时候，中间那扇门关着。他走到里面那扇，没打算拉上门——Yancy跟了进来，锁好。  
Yancy毫不犹豫地把他推靠在白色的瓷砖上。瓷砖总是这么可怜。Tendo想，他们大概已经见证过不少这样的场景。  
然后Yancy开始吻他。他的舌头无情地钻到Tendo的嘴里。他给弄得头晕目眩，满嘴血腥——不是他技术欠佳，就是故意的。他觉得是前者。  
Yancy揉乱他好不容易用发胶整理好的头发，黏糊糊的手指用力扯下他的红色领结，舌头从Tendo的嘴里移到脖子上。Tendo除了绷紧身体忍住呻吟之外没什么别的能做的——Yancy的一只手紧紧握着他的两只手腕。本来他也没打算反抗。毕竟他等这么久了。  
他抿起嘴唇，舔了舔，吞进一点儿铁腥味，被Yancy隔着裤子的抚摸从嗓子里逼出一串压低了的呻吟。果然，体贴的Becket长兄把领结绑起来，塞进了他的嘴里。这样就好多了。  
Yancy扒掉他的背带，解开扣子，把Tendo转过去，几乎是凶狠地把他撞在墙上，扒掉他的背带，解开最重要的那颗扣子——他妈的只解那一颗。Tendo的手指摸着瓷砖，徒劳地想要寻找一个粗糙的落脚点。遍寻不着。  
隔壁传来一声叹息。听着很像Pentecost。Tendo有点僵硬，但是Yancy依然没停止他手上的动作，急促干燥的撸动让科学官很受折磨，他屁股后面顶着的那什么硬得不行的玩意儿也是。  
隔壁那个人按了冲水键。他开了门，脚步声在洗水池前停下来。水龙头开启又关上。Yancy按揉着Tendo，而Tendo几乎给这动作弄得疼痛。但同时又挺爽。Yancy的大拇指只在马眼停留了一会儿——没多久。他猝然弓起身，射得Yancy满手都是，塞在口里的领结勒得他几乎窒息。  
他想他可能是等太久了。  
不过显然，Yancy也等了很久。他得拿出点诚意来。  
他能同时叼着三个甜甜圈呢——可不是开玩笑。而且Yancy可没他经验丰富。——而且他们这个时候还都穿着衣服。这一点都不科学。

Tendo这么想着，Yancy摘掉他嘴里的领结，沾着他体液的手指迫不及待地攀上来。他用温暖的口腔迎接它们。  
他可懒得再等下去了。


End file.
